Sing Your Heart Out
by Gurglenator
Summary: Hermionie Granger, yes our Hermionie can sing. She has a Beautiful voice, but that is her biggest secret. What happen when one Draco Malfoy walks into the club she is working at while she is singing?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs in this fic. They belong to Kelly Clarkson, Vanessa Carlton, or Hillary Duff sometimes others too.

HERMOINE'S POV

I love to sing, absolutely love to sing. I've been sing since I could talk, my parents even told me that I used to gurgle tunes as a baby in the crib. The only problem is that know one except my parents and my muggle friends know I can sing, but that's the way I like it. I do take summer jobs at a near by club, it's fun I can sit all day on stage and sing my heart out. Of course this I'm always afraid that someone will find out my secret, I've heard rumors that Draco Malfoy and his friends go around to muggle towns during the summer to see how much "fun" they can have. I will have to see how it turns out this summer. Well I better get back to work my break is over and I plan on singing a good four or five songs before I go to waiting tables.

I got up on stage; today I was going to use a tape since I don't have a band with me. I put the tape in just as I heard a door open _cool, more customers. _I thought. When I turned around I didn't even think to look and see whom it was so I decided to start to sing:

(an/ this is "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson)

_**You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other, undercover, telling you what to say  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is, that it's Cupid, baby  
Loving you has made me this way**_

So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger, oh yeah  
You need to know the situations getting old  
And now the more you talk, the less I can take

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question   
Should you stay or should you go  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away (just walk away, just walk away)

_Shit!_ There he was standing there smirking up at me on stage. The Draco Malfoy standing there listening to me sing, my life is truly over. __

**I waited here for you like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me, how come you never showed  
I gave you everything and never asked for anything  
And look at me, I'm all alone  
So before you start defending, baby  
Stop all your pretending**

I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get this show on the road today, hey

_Maybe it isn't over he seems to be enjoying this, Of course this is Malfoy and he is still smirking. _I kept singing no matter how bad this gets I would have to keep singing. __

**I'm looking for attention   
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away (just walk away, just walk away)**

I want a love, I want a fire  
To feel the burn, my desires  
I want a man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me  
Die for me  
Live and breathe for me  
Do you care for me  
Cause if you don't then just leave

Okay he just smirked more! This sucks I hate him. I mean what did I loose my breath and know one could hear me, or was he smirking at the words?**__**

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

If you don't have the answer  
Just walk away  
Just leave  
Walk away, walk away

I finished that song and a few others and I had time for a 5 minute break before I started to wait tables. _Lets hope I don't run into Malfoy before I start waiting._ Of course could that wish happen? Nooooo, I just had to run into him and fall on my ass. How do I know it is him without even looking up you ask me? That stupid freaking laugh that he has.

"So the mudblood can sing, that wasn't something I expected." I stood up glaring at him. HOW DARE HE! I mean really not helping me up then insulting me! I personally think that he deserves a good as—"Hey Mudblood, why didn't you tell anyone that you could sing?"

Breath in, breath out. You can do this Hermione, just breath in and out. "I don't know Malfoy, maybe it's because I don't need any distractions from my class work, besides I personally I like to be able to use it to stop some of the stress." Okay is it just I or am I talking civilly to Malfoy? Hmmm, maybe my singing really is helping me be less stressed.

"Really now Granger, maybe you don't actually sing the songs, MAYBE it's that tape." He's still doing that stupid smirking thing. "I mean why would you need that with mag—"

I covered his mouth and whispered. "Are you crazy! We are around muggles Malfoy!" I uncovered his mouth and he smirked more. What the hell is with him and smirking? I should wipe that smirk off his face, but he knows my secret so I can't.

Durring all this thinking he leaned down to my ear. "So Granger, right now if you don't plan on having everyone in Hogwarts you will say you need to get off early and you will come with me." He smirked more. I hate him! I HaTe HiM! I HATE HIM!

"I ca—" He KISSED ME!

An: Okay so this is my fic. Hehe cliffie, I know you hate me but if you want to find out what happens next then you need to review. Thankies. Peace Out, (srry my friends are rubbing off on me)


	2. Chapter 2

An: wow I haven't touched this in forever! I'm sorry really, really, really sorry. So here goes,

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any song I might use in this fic.

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

NORMAL POV

Hermione pushed Draco away in disgust. "What the hell was that for Malfoy?" She backed as far away as she could from him only to run into a brick wall. _'The club doesn't have brick walls.'_ Hermione looked around frantically.

Draco smirked. "Well Granger since you didn't want to cooperate back there I had to distract you." Hermione glared at him. "and if I was you I would cooperate better this time because you're alone her defenseless with a Slytherin," Hermione glared more if that was even possible, then she put all the power she could into it and tries to kick Draco in the balls. Draco being ready for just about anything from her caught her leg easily. "Naughty, naughty mudblood. You can't be trying to kick me like that. I might get mad." Draco glared and squeezed Hermione's ankle tight twist until he heared a crack causing her to scream loudly. "That should keep you from trying another stunt like that huh Granger?" Draco smirked dropping her leg.

Hermione steady herself against the wall, and spit in Draco's face. "You're a sick person Malfoy."

Draco glared and pushed her into the wall harder. "I wouldn't say thing like that to me Granger, you are going to have to spend the rest of the summer with me." Hermione's eyes widened. _'An entire summer with Malfoy, think Hermione think, how do we get out of this one?' _"And don't even think about escaping, where we're going your not going to be able to get out." With that Draco picked her up and apparited them out side Malfoy Manor. "Welcome to your home for the rest of the Summer Granger."

Hermione looked at the gigantic manor is awe. She had never seen anything so huge. _'This is going to be a problem; I don't think that I will be able to get out of this house easily at all.' _Draco smirked. "Like the house Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No Malfoy I actually think that is quiet a depressing site, for having such a big house you let the gardens way put of control." It was true there were huge vines climbing up the sides of the house and Hermione was sure she has seen a few thing move. Malfoy growled and he opened the gate and walked up what seemed to be a path, carrying Hermione the entire time. When they mad it to the door Draco dropped Hermione's feet keeping a firm grip around her waist. He took his wand out and uttered something that Hermione couldn't here, making the Huge door's glow red than open. Draco put his wand away again, picked Hermione up and walked into the manor the door closing behind him.

Hermione at this point was really tired of him pick her up and putting her down by now, glared at him which he completely ignored. Draco dropped her legs again and took out a cloth; he tied the cloth tight around Hermione's eyes so she couldn't see a thing. "Now Granger I want you to be a good little mudblood and not say a thing, got it?"

Hermione wasn't very happy but she nodded any way. _'I'm in a big house with Draco Malfoy and probably the rest of the Malfoy family, there is no way I will last here long enough to escape with out cooperating.' _With that final though Hermione felt her self lifted and then felt Malfoy walking.

After what seemed like a life time of complete silence Hermione felt herself shifted, so that her feet her on the ground again with Draco's arm around her waist, and hot breath against her ear. "Now Granger I'm going to sit you down right here and you are going to be quiet and stay right there, right?" Draco whispered. Hermione nod and felt her self sat down in what felt like a hard chair with arms and then both her arms were tied to the arms of the chair. She heard Draco open a door walk in and close it again, then there was silence until she heard more people walk in the room a few whispering about something, that's when Hermione realized what was going on. _'A Death Eater meeting.' _

An: Yes it is short but I was able to pick it up again, and I really am sorry it is just hard to write sometime I mean I just started high school a couple months ago and let me tell you, it is no where near easy. I mean I'm getting a C in science. Well now that I'm done talking please….

**REVIEW**


End file.
